tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yellow Ledbetter
Yellow Ledbetter jest drugim odcinkiem szóstego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis DŁUGA DROGA DO DOMU - Wiedząc o konieczności pogodzenia się ze stratą Damona, Elena zwraca się do Alarica po pomoc w ruszeniu dalej ze swym życiem. Enzo przekonuje Caroline, by dołączyła do niego w tropieniu śladów do odzyskania Damona i Bonnie, lecz ona jest zszokowana, gdy robią niespodziewany objazd i odkrywają, czym zajmował się Stefan. Tymczasem Matt martwi się o Jeremy'ego, który spędza czas z Sarah, tajemniczą dziewczyną, która niedawno przybyła do Mystic Falls. Gdzie indziej Tripp, dowódca programu ochrony społeczeństwa, wyznaje Mattowi interesujący fakt o swych powiązaniach z miastem. Na końcu, po definitywnym zniszczeniu Drugiej Strony, Damon i Bonnie niechętnie współpracują, by zgłębić tajemnicę swego położenia i ewentualnego powrotu do domu. Streszczenie Cztery miesiące wcześniej. Bonnie i Damon, trzymając się za ręce, odchodzą w jasnej poświacie. Gdy otwierają oczy, widzą, że są w opustoszałym Mystic Falls. Wędrując ulicami, próbują odkryć, co się stało. Czasy teraźniejsze. Matt wchodzi do pokoju Jeremy'ego, by go obudzić, lecz zastaje tam Sarah. Wyprasza dziewczynę i poucza przyjaciela. Stefan spotyka Ivy w swej kuchni i proponuje jej wspólną kolację. Elena przegląda zdjęcia stojące na swej komodzie, przypominając sobie chwile spędzone z Damonem. Pakuje rzeczy związane z wampirem do pudeł, a następnie zawiadamia przyjaciół o swym planie pozbycia się wspomnień o zmarłym. Caroline dowiaduje się, że Stefan przestał szukać rozwiązania na wskrzeszenie Bonnie oraz Damona. Enzo podstępem wyciąga z czarownicy informacje na temat szczególnego sabatu. Ich intymną sytuację przerywa wejście Caroline. Alaric odwiedza Elenę i sprawia, że w jej myślach pierwsze spotkanie z Damonem staje się zwykłym minięciem dwojga nieznajomych. Bonnie i Damon zauważają, że otaczający ich świat wydaje się przestarzały. Docierają do domu Gilbertów. Ze znalezionej gazety dowiadują się, że utknęli w maju 1994 roku. Wspomnienie o pierwszym pocałunku Eleny i Damona zmienia się w nieprzyjemne dla panny Gilbert. Bonnie przekomarza się z Damonem i odkrywa, że wciąż nie może praktykować magii. Caroline odradza Elenie wymazywanie pamięci. Enzo zabiera ją do nowego domu Stefana, gdzie dochodzi do kłopotliwej kolacji w czwórkę. Damon przyrządza dla Bonnie naleśniki na śniadanie. Odkrywają, że mimo iż minęła noc, wciąż jest 10. maja. Jeremy ukrywa przed Mattem, że Sarah nadal pomieszkuje z nimi. Donovan spotyka Trippa podczas biegania i dowiaduje się, iż nowa dziewczyna przyjechała do miasta skradzionym autem. Elena przyznaje, że po raz pierwszy doceniła urok Damona podczas konkursu Miss Mystic Falls. To wspomnienie zostaje zmodyfikowane. Ponieważ kolejne próby nic nie dają, dziewczyna poddaje się. Bonnie słyszy dziwny dźwięk. Ona i Damon kłócą się. Podczas kolacji Enzo i Caroline dowiadują się o zajęciu Stefana. Wampir wbija widelec w rękę Salvatore'a. Kiedy kobiety wychodzą, zostają sam na sam. Podczas walki Stefan skręca kark przeciwnikowi. Caroline mówi Alaricowi, że Elena zakochała się w Damonie, gdy była z jego bratem. Ten słyszy słowa przyjaciółki. Wymieniają swe zdania na temat tego, jak on radzi sobie z bólem. Smutna i zła dziewczyna wychodzi. Elena ostatecznie wyznaje Alaricowi prawdę na temat chwili, w której pokochała Damona - były to jej urodziny, a Savatore oddał jej naszyjnik, symbolizujący jej związek ze Stefanem. Damon wspomina dzień urodzin Eleny. Alaric wymazuje wspomnienia Eleny. Dziewczyna pamięta Damona jako złego brata Stefana. Płacząca Caroline umawia się na spotkanie z Eleną. Gdy Enzo zauważa łzy dziewczyny, mści się na Stefanie - zabija Ivy, obiecuje wampirowi wieczność cierpienia i skręca mu kark. Jeremy zostawia wiadomość wyrażającą tęsknotę na skrzynce głosowej Bonnie. Sarah przyznaje się do kradzieży samochodu. Ona i młody Gilbert przeprowadzają się do pensjonatu Salvatorów. Tripp wyjawia Mattowi, że wywodzi się z rodziny Fellów. Wwozi do miasta ciężarówkę wypełnioną wampirami, które natychmiast umierają. Damon i Bonnie odkrywają, że ktoś wypełnił hasło w krzyżówce, co świadczy o tym, iż nie są sami. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo Postacie cykliczne *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Colin Ferguson jako Tripp Cooke *Gabrielle Walsh jako Sarah (II) *Emily Chang jako Ivy Soundtrack *Gabrielle Aplin - Salvation *Israel Cannan - Hello Goodbye *Tim Murdock - I Got Something For You *The TVC - Now You Know *Romans - All That Glitters *Salt N Pepa feat. En Vogue - Whatta Man *Spin Doctors - Little Miss Can't Be Wrong *Stereo MC's - Connected *Sleeping At Last - All Through The Night *Bread & Butter - Everybody Hurts *REM - Everybody Hurts Cytaty Ciekawostki *Alaric zauracza Elenę, by zapomniała o swej miłości do Damona. *Dowiadujemy się, że Elena zakochała się w Damonie w The Birthday, kiedy on oddał jej naszyjnik. *Caroline i Enzo składają wizytę Stefanowi. *Enzo zabija Ivy. *Okazuje się, że Tripp wywodzi się z rodziny Fell. *Damon i Bonnie przez cztery miesiące przeżywają codziennie 10 maja 1994 roku, a następnie odkrywają, że nie tylko oni zagubili się w czasie. Widea promocyjne thumb|center|500 px Galeria |-|Promocyjne= TVD 6x02 promotional picture the vampire diaries 3.png Kolacja bonnie 6x02.png Stef6x02enzo.png |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 6